Falling in Love is Inevitable
by Pigtails5
Summary: When Sakura's fiance leaves her for another women she pretends Syaoran, who she just met on the airplane, is her boyfriend to make her fiance jealous and get him back. But along the way will she fall for Syaoran and what about Syaoran? Read to find out!
1. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters.

_**Falling in Love is Inevitable**_

**Summary: **When Sakura's fiance leaves her for another women she pretends Syaoran; who she just met on an airplane; is her boyfriend to make her fiance jealous and get him back. But along the way will she fall for Syaoran and what about Syaoran. Read to find out!

**Author's Note: **This is a Sakura and Syaoran story. I doesn't have anything to do with the tv shows, it AU. It's based on the Indian movie Pyar To Hona Hi Tha. In English that means "Falling in Love is Inevitable." That's why I have the tittle that I have. I am going to use the English names, except for Li's, I like the name Syaoran better than Li. And I'm not a good writer, but I'll try to do my best.

**Ages:**

Sakura-23

Syaoran-24

Madison-23

Adam-24

**Chapter 1: The Engagement**

Sakura was excited and nervous at the same time. She was getting engaged to Adam West. She has been going out with Adam for three years now. She was so happy when Adam had proposed to her two days ago. They had invited their friends and family to celebrate. Adam didn't have a family. His parents had died in a car crash five years ago and he was an only child so he doesn't have brothers or sisters.

Madison, her best friend since fourth grade, was getting Sakura ready. Sakura was wearing a beautiful long white dress, which was designed by Madison. Almost all of Sakura's clothes are made by Madison. The neck of the dress was v-shaped, it didn't show too much cleavage. At the bottom it was puffy with red lines going down on all sides.

When Madison was finished she stepped aside to admire her work. Sakura's hair was curled a little at the sides and she had white and red clips, that matched with her dress, on either side of her hair. To go along with her dress she had on white high-heels.

"You look beautiful," said Madison.

"It's because of you," said Sakura.

"No, it's just your natural beauty," Madison replied. "We should go now."

They both walked down stairs. The party was being held at Madison's house. Madison's mother insisted that Sakura have her engagement at their house. Madison's mother always thought of Sakura as her daughter. The house was decorated beautifully. Sakura looked around to see who had come. She saw all of her friends from school and work. She saw her brother Tori, his wife Nicole and their daughter, Susana; her dad; and a lot of other people she recognized.

Then Sakura saw Adam talking to their boss. They both worked at the same company.

"This party is for two reasons, one your getting engaged and second your getting promoted," said Mr. Hayes, his and Sakura's boss. "I'm very happy for you, but the sad part is that your going to China in a week, alone."

"But sir I'm going to China for work, what will Sakura do there?" replied Adam.

"She'll see China, what else. You know she loves to go to new places"

"Yeah, but sir, she's so scared of flying."

"Maybe your right"

Sakura started to head towards him. Adam was tall, he isn't the most handsome guy there is, but it's the love that counts not looks. She was too busy looking at him that she didn't notice the butler walking by and crashed into him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She felt so embarrassed as everyone was looking at her. She could feel her cheeks turning red. She was such a klutz.

Adam was shaking his head thinking _'She does this every time'._

"Come on, Sakura," said Madison, as she lead Sakura away from the butler to Adam and Mr. Hayes.

"You know Sakura, maybe Adam is right, you shouldn't go to China with him," said Mr. Hayes.

"Your agree with Adam too, sir," Sakura said in sad tone.

"Can you sit on the airplane," said Mr. Hayes. Sakura shook her head. "Look Sakura you've already tried to go on an airplane two times before and you came back both times. And there aren't any trains that go to China." (**AN: **I don't know if there are any trains that go to China, but for this story lets just say there aren't any.)

"I don't want to stay away from Adam... Please Adam if you hold my hand I won't get scared at all," Sakura pleaded.

Adam sighs, "All right Sakura."

"Yesss," she exclaims and hugs Adam.

"Now that we got that cleared up lets enjoy, it's your engagement after all," said Madison to Sakura and Adam.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Trouble on the Plane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters. This story is based on the Indian movie Pyar To Hona Hi Tha.

_**Falling in Love is Inevitable**_

**Author's Note: **This chapter is suppose to be kinda funny, but if it doesn't turn out that way than I'm sorry. And thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read my story and reviewing.

**Chapter 2: Trouble on the Plane**

Three days after the engagement, Sakura was taking Adam to show him something. Sakura's driving and she stops in front of a small beautiful house. The house was surrounded by flowers.

"Why did you stop here, Sakura?" asked Adam.

"I'm planning on buying this house," said Sakura.

"What?"

"I've been saving my money. I've been putting half of my salary money in the bank since three years. It's always been my dream to have a house of my own to live in with my husband, you. Well what do you think."

"This is a very pleasant surprise. I love you Sakura."

"I love you too."

As they were about to lean in to kiss, Sakura accidentally bumps her forehead against Adam's forehead.

"Ouch," said Adam.

"I'm sorry, I 'm so sorry," Sakura said.

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be taking off in two minutes. I hope you enjoy your flight. Thank you," said the flight attendant over the intercom.

Sakura puts on her seat belt and holds the arms of the chair tightly. She's starting to get nervous. She sees Adam look at her and she giggles nervously. Adam gives her a small smile.

"Are you scared," asked Adam.

"No, not at all." Sakura saids, while she nods her head.

"You want to go to China, right?"

"Yes, I want to go," she saids, while she shakes her head.

The plan starts to move. Sakura looks outside and gets really nervous.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Sakura starts repeating.

People around them start looking at Sakura and Adam. Adam just gives them a week smile. He sees a small girl looking at Sakura and starts to laugh quietly.

Adam gets embarrassed and saids, "Sakura, what is this?"

"What's wrong"

"Everyone's looking at us. Please just stop being scared."

"Okay"

"Good"

As the plane is starting to take off from the ground, Sakura starts to panic. _'Calm down Sakura, just calm down' _she starts to say to herself. _'You can do this... I can't do this!' _

She gets up and runs down the aisle, yelling, "Stop the plane! Captain, stop the plan!"

The flight attendant follows her and saids, "Mame, please sit down. Mame please. Mame calm down."

When Sakura reaches the pilot's room, she starts banging on the door, " Open the door! I want to get off! Stop the plane! Stop the plane!"

Other people that work on the plane try to stop Sakura. "Mame, please calm down." But it's not working.

Sakura yells even louder, "Stop the plane or I'm going to break the door!" and she bangs the door harder than before.

A male flight attendant yells, "Okay, Okay, Okay!"

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me whatevers on your mind.


	3. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters. This story is based on the Indian movie Pyar To Hona Hi Tha.

_**Falling in Love is Inevitable**_

**Author's Note: **Hope you guy are liking the story so far. Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if the chapters are too small.

**Chapter 3: The Betrayal**

The next day, Madison and Sakura were watching tv in their apartment. They were watching their favorite show, Supernatural. Suddenly Sakura's cellphone rang, she picked it up hoping it would be Adam.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Hi, Sakura," said Adam.

"Adam!...How are you? Did you get there safely? Did..."

"Yes, Yes. I'm fine." he said laughing a little bit. "I just miss you. Wish you were here Sakura. It would have been fun."

"I'm missing you a lot too. It's only been a day since you left and it already feels like it's been a month. How will 15 days pass?"

"Don't worry they'll be gone before you even know it." _"Mr. West." _Sakura heard someone say. "Sakura, I have to go."

"Take care of your self. Eat your food on time. And you better call me everyday."

"Yes, I'll call you everyday. It's a promise."

"Bye. I love you Adam."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and closed her cellphone. She noticed Madison was looking at her funny. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"I'm looking at how much you love Adam."

* * *

"He hasn't called in four days." Sakura said, while she and Madison were in the kitchen making breakfast. "I'm worried what if something has happened to him."

"Don't worry. He's probably just busy with his work," replied Madison.

Then Sakura's cellphone started to ring. "I think that's him," said Sakura as she ran for her cellphone. "Hello."

"Sakura," Adam says sounding drunk.

"Adam, are you alright?"

"Something has...something has happened her, Sa-ku-raa...Hello your listening right"

"Yeah. I'm listening. Are you alright." Sakura was worried.

"I'm very happy Sakura, I've met Nikki."

"Nikki?"

"She's magic. She's breathtaking. In our first meeting she made me crazy."

"What are you saying," Sakura asked feeling confused.

"I'm in...I'm in love with Nikki... I'm sorry Sakura. I'm not coming back. I'm going to stay her with Nikki."

Sakua was speechless. She felt her heart rip to pieces.

"You know Sakura, the way I'm feeling for her I've never felt that way for you. Nikki's magic. She's...She's the greatest thing thats ever happened to me. She's..."

Sakura slammed her cellphone down on the couch. She could feel the hot tears starting to fall down her eyes.

* * *

It had been two days since the phone call. Sakura had been moping around the apartment. She wasn't her cheery self and Madison didn't like that. Madison had tried to talk to Sakura, but it didn't help. Sakura had made up her decision to go after Adam and bring him back. She was telling her decision to Madison.

"So you want to go to China?" Madison asked Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Sakura, you know your my best friend and I want whats best for you...I think you should forget about Adam. He doesn't deserve you."

"Madison, I can't just forget about him. It's not as easy as it sounds. I'm going to bring him back from that bitch."

"Are you sure you'll be able to go on the plane by yourself. I would have come with you, but I can't leave my job, I've already taken a lot of days off."

"I have no other choice if I want him to come back to me. I'll have to go. Don't worry, Madison. I'll be fine."

"Then I'll be praying you find your love."

**Author's Note: **The girl, Nikki is not the one that's Sakura's friend in the tv shows. I just thought the name was good for this character. And she is also 23 years old. You have probably all been wondering when will Syaoran come. He will be coming in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story.

sakusyao

rukz

Karma Boo

Crazymabober


	4. Back On the Plane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters. This story is based on the Indian movie Pyar To Hona Hi Tha.

_**Falling in Love is Inevitable**_

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I took a long time to update. Hope you guys don't hate me. Since I took a long time to update, I'm giving you guys a longer chapter, well it's a little longer than my other chapters.

**Chapter 4: Back on the Plane**

Sakura was sitting in the plane hoping this time she would actually make it though the plane ride without getting scared and getting off. She was sitting next to the window and the seat next to her was empty. The flight attendance(**AN: **Or whatever you call those people who serve food on the plane) was going around serving refreshments. Sakura noticed she was the same women who tried to calm her down when she was on the plane a few days ago. When the fight attendance was coming towards Sakura she quickly turned her face around. But the flight attendance still caught a quick glance of Sakura's face.

"Aren't you the same girl that we had to stop the plane for a few days ago?" the fight attendant asked.

Sakura said, "uhh..." She was interrupted when she heard a man yelling loudly.

"What do you mean someone took my seat!" the man exclaimed. The man was tall and muscular. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have another seat for you," another flight attendance tried to calm him down.

"No, I want the smoking zone seat!" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing I can do. They made a mistake with the tickets, can you please seat somewhere else."the flight attendance pleaded.

The man claimed down a little and said, "Where's my seat?"

Sakura was hoping that seat wasn't next to her, but she doubted that since there were no other empty seats left. The flight attendance pointed toward the empty seat next to Sakura. The man looked at Sakura and walked toward her, put his bag in the compartment above their heads and sat down.

The plane slowly started to move and Sakura got scared again and started muttering "oh my god, oh my god..." she looked at the guy sitting next to her and he was looking at her like she was crazy. "It's my first time on a plane."

"What do you think the plane will crash and we will all die?... and if that happened, believe me you won't even know," the man said.

Sakura was starting to get even more scared now.

A man was sitting a few spaces to the right of them, he had a cast around his neck and was probably in his 40's. He heard the man and said, "Your scaring her even more. What kind of a man are you?"

"Thats how I am," the man said. "And if you are scared so much, why are you even on this plane."

"I'm not here for fun, I have no other option. Some woman has taken away my fiance, Adam. I'm going to get him back."

Sakura felt the plane jerk and she saw the plane was starting to leave the ground. "I don't think I will survive through this, I don't think I will survive through this, I don't think I will survive this...Would you stop looking at me," Sakura said, as she felt him looking at her.

"No...I'm thinking you look all right, so why did your fiance leave you."

"He did not leave me, he is just being blinded by that bitch. You want to know something; Japan is fine, but all the people in Japan are like...like Adam's girlfriend."

"Maybe Adam left you for a different reason."

"A different reason."

"I mean you must have not let him come close to you."

"Hey mind your language. Who are you to tell me this? What kind of a girl do you think I am? Just because we are engaged, doesn't mean we have to have sex," she half yelled and half whispered.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Now I understand."

"What did you understand?"

"What kind of a girl you are."

"What kind of a girl am I? Tell me?"

"You are wearing morden clothes..." he was going to touch the sleeve of her shirt.

Sakura yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm not touching you! I'm just trying to explain you are wearing morden clothes, but your thoughts are old fashion."

"My thoughts are not old fashion."

"Yeah they are. Your engaged to him, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you haven't let him come close to you."

"So what?"

"So nothing. He is a man. If you don't let him come close to you then where will he go?"

"What nonsense?"

"Actually it's not his fault it's your fault. And with girls like you, that's exactly what should happen."

"How dare you."

"I'm telling you right now, go back, your not going to get him back. You should just go back and..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You don't know Adam and you don't know me and you keep taking and talking about things that are none of your business!" Sakura yelled angrily, but not too loud, since she didn't want people to hear her; even though some people sitting close to them were looking at her like she was crazy. Here's a man who she just met minutes ago and he keeps talking about things that he has nothing to do with.

"That's how I am...Anyway the view is good from here."

Sakura turns around and looks outside the window, the plane was already in the sky. It looked beautiful outside, they were flying through the clouds. She had already forget that she was mad at the guy sitting next to her. This was the first time she ever had seen such a beautiful site. She didn't even know when the plane had started to lift off. She was too busy arguing with this guy sitting next to her. Just then a thought came to her mind 'had the man been trying to get her mind off the plane leaving by making her mad.'

She turned to the man and asked, "Where you saying all those things just to get my mind off the plane leaving, or did you really mean those things."

"What do you think?" he asked.

"That you were saying those things to get my mind off the plane leaving," Sakura said.

"OK then," he said.

"Your a strange man," Sakura said.

"That's how I am," he said.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. And I'm really sorry again for taking a long time to update. And I'll try not to let it happen again, but I can't make any promises. I have SAT's, AP, and finals coming up and I haven't even studied for them yet!! I know very bad of me. So I might not post a chapter soon.


End file.
